Kitsune Tails
by Danorac
Summary: While fighting the Basilisk, Claire Potter unlocks a hidden heritage, and all of the powers - and troubles - that come with it. Now turned into a Kitsune, the young witch must find her way in the world, and become the amazing witch she was born to be.


**A/N: Hello! It's me. Yeah, I went ahead and deleted all of my old stories. I was, honestly, very disappointed in them. But, well, this is a story I'm actually happy with. I won't waste your time with long A/Ns. Just read, and hopefully enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for any original elements of my own creation. Any recognized property belongs to the respective owner.**

 **Kitsune Tails**

 **Chapter 1: Revelations**

Water splashed around her feet as she ran through the pipes, the sound of scales behind her pushing her forward. Spotting a small side tunnel, she dashed inside, narrowly avoiding a bite from the giant beast chasing her. A beast intent on swallowing her whole.

Claire Potter was not stupid. She knew that her chances of beating a Basilisk were slim to none, even with her mirrored goggles and pair of daggers. It was larger, faster, stronger in every way. However, she had access to one thing that the Basilisk didn't - A cunning mind. The Basilisk was smart for a beast, but it was still a beast. Already she had tricked it into running headfirst into several walls and pillars. She had even managed to take out one of the eyes in doing so.

Despite this, she was struggling. Her stamina was far less than that of her opponent, and it was wearing thin. Coming out the far end of the tunnel she hid inside, she came to a pipe adjacent to the main chamber. Taking a chance, she ran into the main chamber, only to stumble, as her hunter slammed into her side the moment she emerged, sending her flying into the wall, where she impacted with a bone-breaking crack, only to fall down and hit the floor of the chamber, unmoving.

 _ **Kitsune Tails**_

'So, this is death, then.' Claire thought to herself, as she slowly sat up, opening her eyes and seeing a mystical forest, which had a seemingly ethereal quality. She felt lighter than she ever had before, and looking down at herself, she noticed she wasn't fully solid.

'A spirit, then. Then this must be…' She trailed off, as she caught sight of something in front of her. A small cabin, seemingly at home in the woods. Slowly getting to her feet, she walked carefully towards the cabin. Coming up to the door, she knocked once, and after not getting a response, slowly opened the door and stepped inside. She was not ready for the sight she found inside.

 _ **Kitsune Tails**_

The Basilisk moved over to its prey, satisfied that it had been killed. It was about to open its jaws and swallow the tiny human whole, when suddenly a wave of magic burst forth from the thought-to-be-dead Witch. Crimson light began surrounding the corpse, as it floated several feet above the stone floor, and took the form of some fox-like features. The light, shaping itself into a new set of ears and a pair of tails, seemed to solidify, before with a second pulse of magic, vanished, leaving behind several new appendages. Quickly, the revitalized girl stood up, and pulling out her pair of daggers - A beaten up pair of trench knife-esque blades, but daggers nonetheless - Glared at the Basilisk through her slightly cracked goggles. The Basilisk was taken back by this - Few prey had ever stood up after such a blow, much less continued to show defiance. The King of Serpents quickly shook off the thoughts, and once again lunged at the human it was intent on devouring, only for said human to jump _over_ it and land on its back, and then quickly run up to its head and slash at both eyes.

'Now, let's finish this' Claire thought to herself, as she slammed her daggers into the now vacant eye sockets of the snake, as it swung its head back and forth in an attempt to dislodge its assailant. Claire kept her grip firm, and was not shaken, and once the movement stopped, reared back her left dagger, and plunged it down once again - This time, striking the brain. The snake tensed up, bringing itself nearly to its full height, before slamming down, motionless, with a crash that rattled the foundations.

Now that the threat was dealt with, Claire was free to deal with the real culprit. She turned to Tom, who looked shocked at what had transpired, and quickly raised his borrowed wand, pointing it at her, before casting that infamous spell.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Was shouted, and Claire dodged to the side, neon green death coming scant millimeters from hitting her. Tom casted it yet again, and she dodged a second time, and in the process, caught sight of the diary. The real source of this problem. Hatching an idea, she continued dodging the frenzies spell casts, slowly making her way towards the diary, before, after dodging the twenty eighth AK, Grabbed the diary in her hands and tossed it into the path of the twenty ninth spell. The curse hit the book, and with a soul-wrenching scream, the book began to smoke, and the apparition of Tom began to fracture, turning into a mass of spiderweb cracks, before finally shattering, with the book dropping to the ground, smoking. It was over.

 _ **Kitsune Tails**_

As Claire lay sleeping in the hospital wing, her tails swishing to either side of her, she dreamed of what she saw in the cabin, when she died.

 _There, in the main room, sitting in a chair, was a being who radiated power. The creature's appearance was that of an old man, wise, and yet filled with the darkness of having seen the worst parts of life. Dark yellow fur covered every exposed bit of skin, and two fox-like ears protruded from his head, and nine tails softly waved in the air behind him._

" _So, you have finally come here. I must say, it is far sooner than expected, young one." It intoned, gazing kindly at the girl before him._

" _Who are you?" she replied, tentatively taking in his features. His eyes were small, black, and beady, yet still as sharp as the daggers on her hips, and his snout, for his nose and mouth had taken the shape of one, was adorned by a series of orange dots._

" _I am Kiyoru. Last of the European Kitsune - Until now, that is." He responded, his voice soft._

" _Wait, what do you mean, until now?" was the enquiring reply, as she gazed confusedly at the supposed Last Kitsune._

" _Just that, young one. Your mother was also one of us, though she never knew it. She never awakened her heritage. However, you have."_

" _Wait, how can I be a Kitsune? I'm a human!"_

" _It is simple, you are under some of the certain circumstances that can lead to you unlocking your heritage. Your mother, while she faced death, did not experience the trauma that you have undergone."_

" _Wait, then, am I not dead?"_

" _Not yet, and if the magic running through your body has anything to say about it, not for another few centuries, at least."_

" _But, then, how do I go back?"_

" _You simply think of it. Don't worry, I will speak to you again soon." And with those parting words, and a few thoughts from Claire, the world faded to white._

 _ **Kitsune Tails**_

Slowly, Claire came back to consciousness. The first thing she noticed were her enhanced senses, which were improved in every way. The second thing she noticed was the smell of disinfectant and medicine. Third, was the white ceiling of the hospital wing, and how she could make out the individual cracks and chips in the stonework some thirty feet above her. She quickly noticed her new appendages, which she had mostly ignored while in the chamber. As if responding to her thoughts, her left tail slowly came over to rest on her chest, and as she touched it with her hand, she marveled at the softness of it.

She was brought out of her musing by a twitch of her new ear, and the faint, muffled sound of footsteps. Quickly pushing her tail to rest, she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. The footsteps gradually became louder, until eventually, the doors opened and in walked the unknown person. Still feigning sleep, her ears twitched with every step, as they slowly came closer, until finally they stopped beside her bed. There was a rustling of cloth, and then the sound of something being set on wood. Then the steps walked away, and the doors closed.

After the steps had faded into silence, Claire opened her eyes, and glancing over to the night table, she saw a small box, with a note written in looping, curved handwriting. The note read, "A gift to my favorite student. May it help you out in your new life. -The Headmaster"

 _ **Kitsune Tails**_

 **A/N: So, that's Chapter 1. Hopefully it wasn't terrible. I wish you all a nice day/night, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Whenever that happens.**


End file.
